


Some song drabbles

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: EVERYTHING IS OOC AND I APPOLOGIZE, M/M, Sexytimes, falloutboy, flightoftheconchords, petlar, pylar, song drabbles, sorry - Freeform, these are bad, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written forever ago on LJ.</p></blockquote>





	Some song drabbles

**1\. "Like a Prayer", Glee**

Peter didn't expect to find a letter tucked into his locker at work. Smiling, he opens it and finds a card. When he opens it, music starts playing.

And of course, it's some Madonna song.

Blushing, he shuts the card quickly and looks around. No one is there to hear it. Or at least, that's what he thought until Hesam comes around the corner.

"What the hell was that?" he asks, and Peter holds up the card.

"I got a card from a secret admirer. Apparently someone's on their knees for me."

Hesam laughs and examines the card.

"They want to take you there?" he asks, and Peter takes the card back.

"I hope so. Now if you excuse me, I'm heading home. I think I know who left this for me."

Hesam watches his partner leaving, a spring in his step, and shakes his head. Idly, he wonders if Peter will realize that it wasn't Gabriel who left the card, but he figures anything to get his friend laid so he stops moping around is good enough.

**2\. "Business Time", Flight of the Concords**

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing just socks?"

Peter stares at his roommate like he just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"It's Wednesday."

Sylar stares confused.

"And?"

Peter quirks an eyebrow.

"It's business time," he explains, and Sylar's face brightens.

"Aw yeah!"

**3\. "I'm Awesome", Spose**

Luke walks into the living room, looking rather dashing and wearing sunglasses.

"I'm awesome!" he exclaims, holding his hands up.

Sylar, sitting on the couch and reading, rolls his eyes.

"No you're not dude, don't lie," Peter teases, and Luke's shoulders fall.

"You don't have to be mean," he sighs, and Peter holds up his hands defensively.

"I'm just messing with you, man. You're pretty awesome, honestly."

"Yeah?" Luke looks up from over his sunglasses.

"No, you're not," Sylar volunteers, crocodile smiling.

Luke storms off and Sylar ignores the glares he can sense coming from his left.

**4\. "Born to Hand Jive", Sha-Na-Na**

Emma double checks her reflection in a nearby shiny surface. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and she's wearing a white button up blouse tucked into a large pink poodle skirt.

It's the annual fundraiser at the hospital, and this year they went with a 50's theme. Hesam and Peter strut over, of course, dressed like T-Birds.

"You guys look very handsome," Emma smiles, and almost simultaneously, they pull combs out of their back pockets and run them through their hair. Emma laughs and heads to the refreshment table.

Just then, she feels a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning, her face lights up when she sees Gabriel, wearing an old fashioned Lettermans sweater, nice slacks, loafers, and his glasses. He's parted his hair to the side, and looks rather adorable, if Emma's opinion had anything to do with it.

"Have you seen Peter?" he asks, and she turns and points towards the corner, where Peter and Hesam are goofing off with some other paramedics.

Peter's eyes must catch the movement because he stops mid sentence and starts walking over.

"You look...so good, Peter," Gabriel smiles, and Peter sidles up and slides his arms around the taller man's hips.

"Not as good as you," he breathes into the other man's ear, making him shiver.

"Come on, let's dance. I'll teach you how to hand jive."

Somewhere from behind them, they hear a snort and "If that's what you call it," but Peter ignores his stupid partner in favor of the lively upbeat music in the rec room.

**5\. "Dream a Little Dream", Glee Cast**

It's a little bit after the Claire incident (as they call it), in Peter's empty apartment, and they're trying to tidy up the place. Digging through some boxes, Peter pulls out some old fairy lights and hangs them up in the living room.

They shine down on the empty wooden floor, like little twinkling stars. Sylar, meanwhile, had been messing with the channels on a cheap radio he had found when he rummaged through Peter's closet. Suddenly, he stops on some old song.

Peter stands up and stares at the radio, and barely notices Sylar holding a hand out to him. At first he's not sure the meaning, but a slow smile spreads on his face as he realizes it's an invitation to dance, and he takes the hand.

They sway quietly in the empty space of Peter's apartment, lost in the moment, until the song abruptly changes to a more upbeat song. Moment shattered, Peter pulls away and walks into the kitchen, pretending he didn't notice the way the other man's shoulders slump as he walks away.

He makes up for it later that night when Sylar is awoken by Peter crawling into his bed and draping himself across the other man's body, planting light kisses across his cheekbones and down to his mouth.

"I hope I didn't wake you from a good dream," he whispers, and Sylar smiles and slides his hands up to rest on Peter's hips.

"Well, I was dreaming about you," he whispers back, but adds, "But this is much better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. The real thing is much more interesting."

Warm lips pressed to his linger and he sighs into the kiss. He loved spending nights with Peter, although more than anything he wishes Peter would show his affection in the light of day.

Still, he gets what he gets and that's better than nothing, so he squeezes Peter a little tighter and hopes the sun doesn't come up so soon.

**6\. "4 Minutes", Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake**

Hesam and Sylar are standing outside of a coffee shop, in the randomly cold weather (for May, anyway), waiting for Peter and Emma to get back from whatever the fuck they were up to and join them for some coffee.

Sylar's phone goes off and Hesam actually chuckles at the song. When the other man gets off the phone, he turns and asks, "Let me guess. That's your ringtone for Pete?"

Sylar smiles and puts the phone back in his pocket.

"He picked it."

"It's very him."

"Yeah, it is."

"What's with him and Madonna?"

"I think it's the subject matter more than anything," Sylar shrugs. After a minute, he adds, "You should hear the ringtone I picked out for his phone."

Almost on cue, Peter and Emma come waltzing down the street and join them. Quietly, covertly, Sylar dials Peter's cell number, and a second later, his phone starts to ring.

He scrambles to get it out of his bag, turning it off before glaring in Sylar's direction.

Hesam stares, dumb founded.

"...Was that 'I Touch Myself' by the Divinyls?"

Peter flushes red and Hesam almost claps his hands together with glee.

"Is that true?" he asks, turning to Sylar, and Sylar silent mouths "yes" before Peter punches his arm.

"Dick. Just for that I'm changing your ringtone to the gayest thing I can find."

**7\. "Take Your Shirt Off", T-Pain**

"What the hell are you listening to?" Sylar asks, walking into the kitchen.

Peter, not looking up from the coffee maker, shrugs.

"T-Pain."

"Yeah, but why?"

Peter turns around and smiles devilishly.

"Would you like it better if I did what he said?"

Without waiting for a reply, he shimmies out of his tshirt, spins it around a bit, and flings it off to wherever. Sylar tries to stay nonchalant, innocent but when slides a hand onto the other man's stomach and commands, "Take your shirt off," well, he's just got to go with it.

So he throws his shirt off somewhere near Peter's fallen garment and pushes Peter back against the counter, kissing him hard. They get kind of lost in the moment, cause Luke walks into the kitchen, not even sparing them a glance as he grabs a soda from the fridge.

"One of these days I'm going to catch you in a more compromising position," he calls from over his shoulder, "And I might have the presence of mind to put it on Youtube!"

Peter ignores their roommate's threat in favor of leaning his elbows against the counter and letting Sylar loom over him as they kiss.

**8\. "Forever Young", Jay-Z feat. Mr. Hudson**

An old eighties song kicks on to the radio as Sylar sits on the roof admiring the spring morning, and he can't even believe he remembers when the song came out. Vaguely, anyway. He remembers walking down the street from school and hearing it leaking from store fronts.

Most music was forbidden at home, anyway.

He listens for a minute or two before flicking a wrist out and silencing the radio. He thinks the song is bullshit, personally. He's going to stay (relatively) young forever and ever, until someone makes it stick or the world implodes or something.

A few months ago, he wouldn't have minded, but ever since that goody two shoes Hiro Nakamura put the idea in his head that he was going to die alone, he knew that he had to change something.

Fast forward six months and add one former arch enemy into the mix, and suddenly Sylar wishes he could take it all back just so he can live a normal life time with this man, this guy that he knows he wants to be with for as long as he can.

The alternative is that he could convince Peter to let him fix his empathy, but he knows Peter actually prefers the newer form of his ability. And since Sylar cares so very much about Peter, he won't push it.

So he sits on the roof, admiring the spring weather and hoping that by the time the sun finally sets Peter will be back from work and he can pretend everything's normal again.

**9\. "For Your Entertainment", Adam Lambert**

Sylar did not expect to come to a dark, seemingly empty apartment.

He did not expect to find himself face to face with Peter, dressed in tight leather pants and matching top, with fingerless gloves and boots.

He did not expect to find Peter wearing heavy black eyeliner or with spiked up hair.

And he certainly did not expect Peter to be holding a cane and thumping it threateningly on his palm.

"Hello baby," he had purred, and Sylar never thought he could get this hard this fast in his whole life.

"Do you want to play a game?" Peter asked, and Sylar could only dumbly smile.

"Good. Come here." Peter was sitting in the arm chair, holding the cane in one hand while the other beckoned. Sylar stood in front of him.

"On your knees."

Sylar very quickly obeyed. Peter's free hands reaches out and rubs itself luxuriously through this hair, and he almost melts. He's so glad he found out about Peter's crush on Adam Lambert.

So, so glad.

**10\. "Thriller", Fall Out Boy**

Carefully, Sylar opens the door and listens for sound of life. He had gotten a phone call from Hesam while walking to meet Peter at work, warning him that he made Peter go home early.

Apparently Peter was feeling responsible for the death of a child they were working on, trying to save, and he wasn't taking it well.

Sylar makes out the sound of water running in the bathroom and notices the door ajar. He nudges it open and sees that Peter has discarded his coat, bag and shoes on the floor, but has left the rest of his uniform on as he sits under the spray, head on knees, staring at nothing.

He doesn't need to see up close to know Peter is crying, because he can almost feel the other man's heart breaking from behind the bathroom door.

He walks in and slides into the shower with Peter, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

"I could have saved him," Peter whispers, and Sylar shakes his head.

"You can't save them all, Peter."

"I can try, though, can't I?" He looks up at Sylar with miserable eyes and Sylar sighs and wraps an arm around him.

"You can try, Peter, but you're fighting a losing battle." He takes his free hand and sprawls it across Peter's chest, over his heart.

"I think your heart is too big for your chest, Pete. You've given so much of it to everyone else there's nothing left for you. It's okay to not be the best, it's okay that sometimes there's nothing you can do."

Peter nods and buries his head into the other man's shoulder.

"Can we stay here a little longer?" He mumbles into the fabric beneath him, and Sylar reaches up to turn the water up a little warmer.

"However long you need."

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
